


Needles Aren't The Only Thing That Scare Me

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Needles Aren't The Only Thing That Scare Me

She stood outside the tattoo parlour, thinking. The street was alive, bustling with people, but she only paid attention to Sam, who was standing beside her with a firm grip on her shoulder.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping inside the almost empty shop. The parlour smelled of cigarette smoke and beer. Upon seeing the tattoo artist who would be giving her the tattoo, she suddenly was more nervous than ever. He looked to be around forty eight, lean, with greying hair. He gave Danielle a bearded smile, beckoning her to the cushioned leather chair in front of him. Sitting in the chair, she became fidgety, shifting frantically and looking ever so often at Sam.

"What's up, princess? What're you lookin' to get?" He asked her.

She slid him a piece of paper wielding a simple anti-possession symbol.

"C-Could you, um, put this on my, um, wrist," She managed to stutter out.

"Sure thing, babe. Any particular reason you're a stuttering mess?"

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. But in a moments notice, Sam took care of it for her.

"She's terrified of needles."

"Ah, I see. Just think, I, myself, could put you in far more pain than this silly old needle," he said with a grim smile. "How about this. You hold my hand and if I'm hurting you, give it a squeeze. Then I'll know to ease up a little. Alright by you, sweetie?"

Danielle nodded and gripped his hand. Sam gave a hint of a jealous look, but said nothing. An hour and thirty nine hand squeezes later, Danielle sported a red, puffy wrist and a new tattoo.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" The artist exclaimed. "By the way, I'm Alastair, you're gorgeous, and this won't be the last time you see me."

And with that, he took a puff of a cigarrette and let black smoke dribble out of his mouth.


End file.
